Un repas comme je les aime
by Gaboury
Summary: One Shot. Pourquoi le professeur Rogue ne parle pratiquement jamais durant les repas? Tout simplement parce qu’il est trop occupé à regarder se que font les élèves en mangeant… POV de Severus Rogue


**J'avais cette idée dans la tête depuis quelques jours alors j'ai décidé de finalement l'écrire… **

**POV: **Le professeur Rogue

**Titre: **Un repas comme je les aime

**Résumer: **Pourquoi le professeur Rogue ne parle pratiquement jamais durant les repas?! Tout simplement parce qu'il est trop occuper à regarder se que font les élèves en mangeant…

**Autre: **Bon… ben j'espère que ça vous plaira… :P Et suis-je obligé de vous rappelez que **j'adore les reviews **? ;)

* * *

Si je ne parle pas pendant les repas, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas _sociable_… J'ai d'autres choses à faire que d'entendre Promona Chourave me raconter comment elle a réussi à guérir sa dernière _Mandragore_ ou comment elle a réussi à reproduire des _Branchiflores_. 

_L'autre chose_ que j'ai à faire pendant les repas est tout simplement… observer les élèves. Rien de plus distrayant. Je me suis surpris l'autre jour en me disant que, parfois, j'avais hâte que mes _propres_ _cours_ se terminent pour pouvoir aller observer les élèves. Assis où je suis, à la table des enseignants, il n'y a pas meilleure vue.

On croit souvent que, parce que je suis un peu plus isolé des autres, je ne suis pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans l'école… Ceux qui croient à ça ont complètement tort. La plupart du temps, je suis même le premier à savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Par exemple, je suis sûr que personne ne sait, à part moi bien sûr, qu'il se passe un petit quelque chose entre Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger. En ce moment même, ils se jettent de petits regards amoureux de leur table respective. Je suis étonné que ce Harry Potter n'ait encore rien vu dans leur jeu. Il pense vraiment être le centre de l'univers lui! Il ne prête même pas attention à ce qu'il l'entour. Il ne voit pas que sa meilleure amie est amoureuse de son «pire ennemi»…

En tout cas, ça saute aux yeux… et ça fait des mois que ça dure. Il faudrait que je pense à enseigner à Draco « l'art de la subtilité». Parce que ça franchement, il ne l'a vraiment pas.

Et il y a aussi cette Pansy Parkinson… elle pense que Draco et fou amoureux d'elle. Elle, elle l'est de lui… mais lui non. C'est vrai quand même que l'amour rend aveugle! Elle ne semble même pas capable de comprendre que, lorsque quelqu'un te dit «lâche-moi Pansy, je te déteste, je ne serais jamais à toi, je n'oserais jamais te toucher»… eh bien ça veut dire en gros: je ne t'aime pas.

Si je fais un bref survole des tables… je vois à la table des Serpentards Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle encore en train de goinfrer, pour faire changement…

Il y a à la table des Poufsouffle deux jeunes filles qui semblent s'échanger quelque chose sous la table. Elles veulent sûrement passer inaperçues, mais c'est raté. Bon… si je regarde bien… elles s'échangent une potion – reste à savoir laquelle. Hmm… mais je vois que c'est une petite fiole de couleur nacrée – sûrement un filtre d'amour. Je devrais jeter un coup d'œil à ma réserve tout à l'heure… histoire de vérifier si cette potion ne m'appartenait pas… Et si c'est le cas, je sais tout de suite qui accuser…

A la table des Serdaigles, il y a deux petits nouveaux qui ont l'air de préparer un mauvais coup. Ils mettent sur un muffin du miel, de la moutarde et… du pudding, si je vois bien. D'après moi, c'est un mauvais coup parce que, sincèrement, qui mangerait un muffin avec tout ça dessus? Les jeunes garçons semblent avoir fini de le garnir… ils ont l'air de vouloir le lancer… mais sur qui? Hum… en tout cas, le muffin se dirige vers la table des professeurs. Et non, pas dans ma direction. Plutôt dans celle de… Rubeus Hagrid. Tant mieux pour lui. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie de les féliciter ces deux-là.

Toujours à la table des Serdaigles, Luna Lovegood lit le _C__hicaneur_ à l'endroit ! Je dois assister à une première! Mais si elle le lit à l'endroit, c'est sûrement parce qu'il y a un article à l'intérieur qui, pour le lire, on doit tourner le journal à l'envers…

De retour à la table des Serpentards, cette Pansy ne veut vraiment pas lâcher prise. Elle commence à caresser la cuisse de Draco sous la table. Il lui retire brusquement ses mains de sur lui et commence à lui crier dessus. Je ne l'entends pas d'ici, mais ça doit être des paroles douces… Pansy part en pleurant tandis que Draco reporte son attention sur Hermione. Décidément, il est vraiment amoureux de cette Gryffondor.

Justement, à la table des Gryffondors, il y a ce Neville Londubat qui concocte je-ne-sais-quoi dans son verre de jus de citrouille. Espérons simplement que ça n'explose pas comme ça arrive si souvent avec ses potions pendant mes cours.

Hmm? C'est quoi cette potion que Filius Flitwick met dans son jus de citrouille? Décidément, tout le monde fait des expériences avec leurs verres de jus en ce moment. Je n'arrive pas à voir l'étiquette. Il garde la bouteille dans le creux sa main et ça m'empêche de la voir. Et en plus, il va mettre la fiole dans sa poche… Dommage, je ne vais pas pouvoir connaître la substance qu'il ajoutait à son jus… Oh! Mais j'ai de la chance! La fiole vient de glisser de sa poche. Elle roule et s'arrête assez prêt de moi. Je me hâte de la ramasser pour pouvoir enfin savoir quelle potion Filius Flitwick met dans son verre. Je la prends, pour faire comme si je la ramassais pour lui et c'est… une potion pour grandir?!

Je lui tends son flacon de potion. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le lui rendre avec un sourire moqueur… Il est visiblement très embarrassé par la découverte de son petit secret…

Décidément, durant les repas, je n'apprends pas seulement des choses concernant les élèves… mais aussi les professeurs…

Mais, il faudrait peut-être que je pense à y aller. Mes cours commencent dans dix minutes et j'ai encore quelques choses à préparer… Mon cours n'est même pas encore commencé et j'ai déjà hâte qu'il finisse… Je pense déjà au prochain repas.

**Fin**


End file.
